The Eagle and The Sparrow
by masenjar
Summary: What happens when he needs more in his life? He meets the girl that will change his world but something is not right. Love is not always easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to my beta and prereader hmmille and EmilyMasen. This is my first fic so enjoy and let me know what you think. **

**The original story belongs to SM. Just borrowed her characters for some fun. **

**Warning: There is mild violence in this story. It does not take up this story but thought you should be forewarned.**

* * *

><p>Have you ever seen a man across the room that you knew is exactly the type of man that always got what he wanted? This is the case for one Edward Cullen. Edward is the type of man that all the women wanted and he knows it. He's 6'2" tall, has reddish brown sex hair, a body built like a god, and a smile that could melt the panties off of any woman. He also comes from money. A true blue blood, his family has been successful with their businesses and investments. Edward travels the world and his bed is never cold. However, lately Edward has been feeling that something is wrong, but he can't quite figure it out. No matter how many women he takes home and beds, or how much money he makes, nothing is satisfying.<p>

On a nice May evening in New York, Edward is enjoying his drink of choice, beer. He has a guest at his place but is not paying attention to her; for his own thoughts are taking over, tuning her out.

"Edward, why don't you come over here and I can wipe that frown away?" Tanya, his newest conquest, is lying in his bed trying to tempt him. Tanya is tall with strawberry blonde hair. She is the type of girl that believes that Edward's best asset is not his smile, but his bank account.

Edward does not hesitate. He knows this woman, like so many others, can make him forget the thoughts that have been eating away at his mind. He approaches and does not take her gently because he doesn't have time for that. Pushing Tanya on all fours, he begins to pound into her like an animal. Edward doesn't have to think when he is fucking her - he just focuses on the relief that comes from his release.

"Uh…yes…right there," Tanya groans.

"You like that? Take it….Fuck!" Edward comes without caring if she's satisfied or not. Tanya is happy to just be in his bed so she takes whatever he'll give her.

This is how it is for Edward. With his financial status, women flock to him, giving him plenty of choices. Eventually, they all leave because he makes it clear that they will never get his money or commitment.

"Tanya, I'm leaving for Seattle in a few hours and I don't know when I will be back." This is Edward's discrete way of letting her know that their time together has ended.

"Okay. Give me a call when you get back and I'll be happy to keep you company again," Tanya offers.

Edward rolls his eyes and waves her off. She doesn't see the dismissal as a bad thing, but he just can't be bothered any more.

Tanya quickly gets dressed and is ready to go. Before leaving, she hopes that she can change his mind. She leans in to kiss him, but he quickly moves out of her reach .Edward knows her game, so he ignores her until she disappears from his apartment. Not willing to admit defeat, Tanya hopes that one day he will call her again.

Edward leaves for his trip to Seattle, not looking back, but his mind is still trying to process what it is he's really looking for.

As he makes his way to the West Coast, another confused soul is "making her way" on the East Coast.

It is a beautiful May morning in New York; the sun is shining, the birds are chirping and everything seems good. Well, that is what can be seen on the outside, but inside one household, the atmosphere is not so wonderful.

"Bella, I don't understand why you have to work at that worthless job. I want my girl to be home when I get here," James says, berating her.

"My job is not meaningless and I like to work. I don't want to stay at home," Bella tries to defend herself.

"Do you not understand? I can't have my future wife's time being monopolized by a silly job when I need you to be by my side." James is not wavering. He is a man who demands nothing less than what he feels is perfection.

Bella just nods and relents for the time being. She begins to wonder if maybe she is nothing better than what James has made her into, a trophy.

Now as you can imagine, Bella is nothing less than beautiful. She is the type of girl that men would do anything just to spend a minute in her presence. She is 5'7" with long, dark brown hair, has a medium build with curves in all the right places, legs that go for days, eyes the color of dark chocolate and she has a smile that makes men fall at her feet. Bella leads an amazing life as it would seem to outsiders, but she prefers simplicity. She's been in a relationship with her boyfriend James for three years and he knows exactly what he has. James is not the best looking man, but he was her first everything, winning her over with his charisma. But she doesn't really know what is waiting out there for her.

"I will be leaving for Scotland in two hoursand I'm not sure when I will be back. I'll call you when I land. I would suggest that you really consider quitting your job." James kisses Bella on the cheek and leaves her alone. He has been trying to get Bella to quit her job since she moved in with him. His idea of having a wife, hoping she will be his soon, is that she is home and does not work. He wants to have someone cooking, cleaning, and popping out kids. He likes to know that everyone is dependent on him.

Bella is his complete opposite. She has spirit but she has lost her fire since she has been living with James.

_Great_, Bella thinks during another night of playing the good girlfriend to keep James happy and going to sleep without being sexually satisfied. _Ugh…oh well_,_ at least he is going to be gone for a while._ Bella smiles to herself and follows after James into the bedroom knowing she will soon be free, even if it's only for a short time.

Bella's phone rings, saving her from enduring anymore of the argument James is having with her. She looks down at her phone and instantly smiles knowing her best friend Alice can brighten her day with just a quick hello.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" Bella answers her phone. James gives her a leering look, but she could care less right now.

"Hi, Bella. Nothing really. Just here with Rose getting the dresses fitted. You think you will be joining us soon?" Alice asked, hoping her friend was on her way.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes. James needed me to help him pack." Bella felt terrible for running so late for the dress fitting.

"Okay, but hurry and don't let him hold you up any longer. This fitting really needs to get done. Don't make me send Rose after you because you know what they say about pissed off brides." Both girls laugh while Rosalie gives Alice a look.

Alice knows that James is absolutely useless and that Bella will do anything he asks. She keeps her mouth shut because she doesn't want her friend to feel uncomfortable around her just because of a guy.

Alice, Rosalie, and Bella have been friends since college and are thick as thieves. They became roommates after their freshman year and have never looked back. Alice is a designer who was asked by Rosalie to design her wedding dress, as well as the bridesmaid's dresses. Alice is a small girl, with short brown hair, and has more spunk than a five year old. She can be hyper at most times but downright scary if she's not happy. Rosalie is Bella's other best friend and is considered one of the most beautiful women around. She is tall, blonde, and built up in the right places. Rosalie is marrying Bella's brother Emmett in a few weeks.

After an hour, Bella finally gets to the dress shop and meets her best friends. She finds Rosalie in her wedding dress getting the final once over by Alice. Being a perfectionist, Alice allows no room for error, which is why she is so successful.

"Finally! I thought you would never escape and get here," Alice jokes, but with a hint of truth in her tone.

"You know I had to help him and he wanted some quick going away sex." Bella rolls her eyes. Even though James got what he wanted, Bella was once again left unsatisfied with the mediocre sex. As soon as he is gone, she would get the satisfaction she craved with her stash of toys waiting for her at home.

Her friends could tell she wasn't getting hers. They knew she never did. James was selfish that way. They had bought her a stash of toys and they hoped she was using them.

Bella will never tell her friends that she's unhappy with her current situation. She didn't want them to feel bad for her. Though she had to admit her situation is not so bad, especially when you look at the fact that she lives in a very nice house and is given very nice things. The depressing part is that all of these things come with a price.

"Oh, Bella, you make it sound like a chore," Rosalie comments. "When Emmett and I have sex, it is-"

Bella cuts her off, "Okay, Rose. I know we're friends and all, but I really don't want to hear how great my brother is in bed. Some things should just be left alone."

The girls burst out laughing so loud that the store attendant comes over asking if everything is okay.

"Everything is fine, Jane. I think Bella is ready to try on her dress now," Alice instructs her.

"Certainly, follow me." Jane leads Bella to her dressing room. Before Bella can get her shirt off, she hears Rosalie walk up.

"Bella, all I'm saying is that you should look into different ways to make sure you are satisfied in the bedroom," Rosalie continues her conversation from before she was cut off, the dressing room door between them.

"Thanks, Rose. But I'm not sure James would allow me to get that creative," Bella concludes, knowing that there is no chance in hell she could bring her handcuff fantasy to life without James reading her the riot act.

After the dress fitting, the girls go to lunch at one of their favorite spots on the main strip,** Bar American.** After they order their meals, the girls start talking about the wedding and that's when Bella realizes what is really bothering her. She can see the happiness that both Rosalie and Alice exude throughout the conversation. Bella wants to feel that way. She wants to be so in love that she can't do anything but smile.

About the same time, Rosalie and Alice realize that Bella has fallen out of the conversation and can clearly see that something is on her mind.

"Earth to Bella. What is going on in that head of yours?" Alice asks, searching her face for clues.

"Nothing. Just thinking about my relationship with James."Bella pauses choosing her words carefully. "I just don't think that what James and I have is really love. He says he loves me, but I think that it's more out of convenience than the real thing." Bella braces herself for the reaction from her friends. She has never spoken about her relationship worries before and is not sure what her friends will think.

Both girls look at her friend like she has a third eye. Neither of them realizes that she is this unhappy. They both figure she likes her life with James, so they never express their true opinion on the subject. This is their chance to finally talk to Bella openly and hopefully not upset her with their comments.

"Do you want to leave him?" Alice asks gently.

"Yes, but I can't. I have nothing if I do. He provides everything since he only lets me work one or two days a week," Bella responds with deep sadness in her tone. This is why Bella insists on working so she can build up some money, in case she ever does get the nerve to leave.

"Are you insane? Listen to you. He lets you? Come on, Bella," Rosalie is never one to hold back her words. She is as upfront and honest as they come, especially when it comes to her friends. She continues. "You are a grown woman! No one can tell you what you can and can't do."

Alice just sits back, trying to think of how she can help or even just comfort her friend. She reaches across the table and gives Bella's hand a little squeeze of reassurance.

"But you have it easy. Not every relationship is like yours or Alice's," Bella begins.

"Bella, are you high?" Bella really did love Rosalie's bluntness. "My relationship is far from perfect, but Emmett and I love each other and we are willing to work at it," Rosalie points out. Rosalie is so riled up that she's ready to take Bella back to her house and pack for her.

Bella sees her point and shakes her head in understanding.

"If you want to leave, you don't have to worry about anything. Come live with me and Jasper," Alice offers. She is hoping that Bella will seriously consider it, but knows that she's stubborn and probably won't accept that easily.

"Seriously, Alice as much fun as that would be, I don't really want to impose. You are a newly married couple and I'd just be in the way." Bella appreciates the idea of living with her friend, but knows that it wouldn't solve anything.

"Whatever. You know we'd be happy to have you. Besides, we'll be on our second honeymoon soon and it will be nice to know we have someone to watch the house while we're gone," Alice points out. Alice told her husband that she wanted to go on a honeymoon every year for their anniversary. Jasper adores her and can't say no, so they are going on their second honeymoon soon.

"Yeah, that does sound tempting." Bella sighs, "I just don't see how he will let me just leave him."

"Again with this shit about him letting you leave. Either grow some balls, Bella, and leave, or stop bitching about your life." Rosalie knew she was crossing a line at this point, but she was just so angry with her friend and how she was acting. It reminds her of her own past way too much.

"Screw you, Rose. I don't need to take this shit from you! My life is not like yours was, so butt out." Bella stands to leave, regretting that she has opened up to them. "I'm out of here."

"Please don't leave, Bella. Rose is just being Rose and you know we both love you. We want to see you happy," Alice pleads.

Bella is out the door before Alice can change her friend's mind. She can't believe her friends would even suggest she leave James. It's not like she has anything better waiting for her. Bella never really sees herself clearly and what she has to offer the world, or that Mr. Right was still out there.

Bella goes home, taking her time and hoping that James has already left for the airport. Disappointingly, he hasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Shoot me a PM or Review. <strong>

**I will be posting once a week. Have a great week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my beta and prereader hmmille and EmilyMasen. This is my first fic so enjoy and let me know what you think. **

**The original story belongs to SM. Just borrowed her characters for some fun. **

**Warning: There is mild violence in this story. It does not take up this story but thought you should be forewarned.**

* * *

><p>"Bella, where the hell is my blue suit?" James yells before she even makes it through the front door.<p>

"I packed it already, why?" Bella asks him.

"Are you stupid? I need that suit for my flight over. Now it's going to be wrinkled and I need to leave for the airport soon," he scolds her.

"I'm sorry," she starts.

"Yes, you _are_ sorry. How could you do this to me? You are so useless sometimes. You would think you'd know by now." James keeps talking but Bella is lost in her own thoughts. She is seeing that maybe Rosalie was right after all.

Bella walks away from James because she doesn't know what to do next. As she goes to the kitchen for a drink of water, something slams against the cabinet, shattering right next to her head. Bella's head whips around to see James and he is seething mad.

"How dare you walk away from me while I'm talking to you?" he yells.

Her feet froze in place from the shock of what she saw before her. This is not something that was ever expected to happen in her life. Their relationship was always in a good place, or so she thought.

"Are you fucking listening to me?" James yells at Bella again, this time walking towards her threateningly.

Warning bells blare in Bella's head. Since she grew up with a father who was Chief of Police and a brother that was as big as a bear, she learned at an early age how to defend herself. She never thought that play fighting with Emmett or boxing with her dad would ever come in handy until now. When James reaches out to grab Bella roughly, something came over her. She had no idea where this rage and strength came from, but she embraced it quickly. Before James could make his move, Bella kneed him in his junk, which pissed him off. Bella knew she needed to get away, but James was bent over coughing and blocking her way out. He began to stand and swings out wildly, hitting Bella in the face. Her eye starts to swell but she didn't fall to the ground. As she defends herself, she really lets him have it. While swinging with all of her strength and making contact, she causes more damage than he ever thought she could.

"How dare you yell at me like that and treat me with such disrespect?" At this point Bella is standing over James' bruised body and letting him know that she is done with his crap. While stuck on the floor, he glares up at her in a feeble attempt to shut her up. "I defended you and always stood by you. And this is how you treat me? Well, you can go to hell, James. I'm leaving you," Bella screams through her tears that are now flowing freely.

"Fuck you, bitch. You aren't going anywhere," James says with a grin. "You have nothing without me. No one will ever love you like I have," James laughs, thinking he has won again.

Bella leaves before the guilt and regret settle in. In the back of her mind, she knows that without him the luxuries she has experienced are gone. Shaking her head to focus on getting the hell out of the house before James could launch another attack, she runs out the door with nothing but the clothes on her back and reaches the one place she knows she can go. She knocks on the door and waits outside of her friend's house, desperately hoping someone is home.

"Bella what happened? Come in," Rosalie says, letting her in. She can see that Bella has been through something terrible. Terrified for her friend and not knowing what has occurred, she brings her into the living room to sit and talk about what has happened.

"What the hell, Bells? What did that fucker do to you?" Emmett is furious that his sister has a black eye and is crying. Her brother is a no-shit-taking kind of guy. He has seen what abuse can do to a person and he will not tolerate it from anyone, especially a douche like James.

_How did he know it was James? _Bella wondered. She didn't want her brother to get involved, but he is her big brother and she needs him. While she relays the events of the night and past week to her brother and friend, she makes sure to apologize to Rosalie for her behavior earlier that day. Emmett hugs his sister and assures her that everything will be okay. Rosalie holds Bella while she cries, remembering her own tragedy that occurred not so long ago.

"_What the hell, bitch? You think that you can just do what you want and not pay the consequences?" Royce yelled at a trembling Rosalie. _

"_I… I'm ssssorry. I was only trying to," before Rosalie could finish Royce slapped her across her face. _

"_You should feel lucky that I don't kill you right now. People think you are trash, you know that? You need to stay here and stop going out with those girls. I forbid you to see them." Royce is so mad his body is shaking and he can't see straight. _

_Rosalie was used to this behavior, but this time he was worse because he had been drinking. Royce was the type of man that everyone knew, big family, big money, and an equally big ego. Royce was never faithful to Rosalie, but she never cheated or even thought about it. As Rosalie lay on the floor bleeding, Royce decided that a slap was not enough punishment and beat her until she was like a limp noodle on the floor. He spit on her and left their house. She crawled very slowly to her phone and called her two best friends. This is how she met Emmett, who was with Bella when she got the call. They rushed over and got Rosalie, packed up her stuff, and left. When Royce found out she had left, he tried to go after her but Emmett let him have it. Royce was locked up for battery and some other charges that were on his record, and that kept him there for a long time. _

Rosalie comes back to the present and helps Bella to the guest room. She knows that her friend is going to be hurting in the morning and wants her to sleep comfortably.

But Bella didn't sleep well while tossing and turning. She began to dream, but it was more of a nightmare to her.

"I told you, you'd be back," James says, laughing at her. "You're mine and that is how it will stay."

This played in her mind through the night, until her dream changed to a shadowed figure standing in front of her. She woke up, jolting upright in bed trying to figure out if her dream was real or not. As she caught her breath and realized she was in the guest room at her brother's house, her breathing slowly became normal. Not really wanting to go back to sleep, Bella got up and went to the living room to watch television.

Earlier, Emmett was furious that another woman he knows was hurt. He didn't want Rosalie to hear his plan, so he kissed her and quietly slipped out. He knows that if something happens, Rosalie will stand by him even if it's something stupid. Emmet thinks about what his plan of action will be. He is either going to storm the gates or just wait until James comes out of the house. He decides that waiting will take too long, so storming the gates will have to work. He begins to make one of two calls. He wants to have back up ready when he confronts James and he knows that his two best friends will have his back, even with such short notice.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello-"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know this one is shorter than the first. Don't be mad. If I am able to get the third chapter ready I will upload earlier than a week. <strong>

**Come chat with me on twitter: masenjar **

**You can also shoot me a PM or Review letting me know what you think. **

**Take care!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Well here is Chapter 3, enjoy. I want to say thank you to my awesome prereader EmilyMasen and rockstar beta hmmille!**

* * *

><p>Edward is flying back from a trip, where he checked on some investments and had a little time to himself. He made a successful escape from his life for a couple of days, until he got a call from his business partner and cousin, Jasper. He comes from the same bloodline as Edward, but he is also from old southern money—making them equally wealthy. The one thing that Edward lacks Jasper has, someone to come home to that loves him for more than just his money. From the call, Edward finds out there is an emergency and some of his employees need to head out to Scotland. He makes the necessary calls getting the team ready. Once the issue is taken care of, Edward sits back and gets ready to go home. Unfortunately, that is not the only call he would receive tonight.<p>

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

"Hello."

"Hey, dude. I need your help, like, now," Emmett tells Edward.

"What the hell, man? It's like one in the morning. I just got home from a trip. Can it wait until tomorrow?" he replies.

"Hell no, it has to do with my baby sister and this douche that thought it was okay to hit her," Emmett says, vibrating with anger.

"Okay, okay, let me call Jasper. We'll meet up with you," Emmett takes his friends answer and hangs up the phone. Edward has never met the "baby sister" but he knows when Emmett says that something is wrong, he will be there to help without hesitation. The two men went to college together and have remained close friends through the years. They will do just about anything to help the other out.

Edward quickly calls Jasper, hoping that it doesn't cause trouble with Alice since it's so late.

"Hey man, we have a situation on our hands and Emmett needs our help. I know it's a crazy hour, but he said it has to do with his sister," Edward relays. Jasper has the same allegiance when someone is in trouble and there is not a doubt in his mind that he will help.

"Alright, let me just tell Alice I'm going out and then I'll be on my way," he replies.

They hang up. Jasper lets Alice know there is an emergency that has to do with Bella and he needs to meet the guys. He suggests that she go over to Emmett and Rosalie's place to check on her friend. With this, Jasper and Alice leave in opposite directions to help out their respective friends in a time of need.

_BANG, BANG, BANG._

"I'm coming. Hold on," a voice calls from the other side of the door.

The three men are standing outside ready to take out whoever is on the other side of the door. Even though none of these men have the best past, they will not put up with someone hitting a woman.

"What the hell do you-" James says as he opens the door. Before he finishes his sentence he freezes at the sight of three men with expressions like they are ready kill. The piercing "oh shit" feeling hits James full force. He knows that these guys are not going to leave him in one piece.

All three men stare in awe at the sight before them. James' face is bloody and bruised, making it look like he was run over by a truck. Emmett knows that Bella has used her fighting skills, letting loose on this guy, and at that moment he feels immense pride. For a minute no one knew what to do first, whether to hit the guy or just laugh.

"What happened to you?" Jasper dared to ask, trying to hide his amusement.

"McCarty's bitch of a sister that's what, but you can have that whore. She's just trash that needed to be taken out," James spat at them.

That is all it took and James was no longer able to move. Jasper and Edward pinned him down as Emmett laid into him. After he was knocked out, Jasper calls the cops to report a dispute, the cops arrive and didn't know what to say. After things were explained, the officers took James into custody. The cops know who Emmett's dad is, so they told the three guys to just keep it quiet the rest of the night. After that, the three of them said their thanks to the officers and started to their cars to leave. As for James, he will not be seeing the light of day for a little while, for he is being charged with battery. A statement will be taken from Bella later.

"Thanks, guys. Now I need to get home and take care of my sister," Emmett tells them.

Jasper checks his phone. "Dude, you may want to be prepared. My wife is over there and they are having some girl time." This was general code to stay away as far as the guys were concerned.

"Great, can I come back to your place?" Emmett asks before getting into his car.

"Of course. Edward, you want to join us?" Jasper calls out. Now, it is a known fact that Edward is not going to come over, but he does not want to be rude to his cousin. Edward does the general family and business thing, but when it comes to his personal life no one is let in.

"I'm out of here. I will see you guys tomorrow for the tux fitting." Edward wants to get away and find whatever release he can before tomorrow comes. All the tension built up from the encounter with James is not sitting right with him. So he does what he does best and makes a call to the one person he knows will be at his house faster than lightning.

"Edward, I'm so glad you called me. I've missed you," Tanya purrs in his ear. She is hoping that this is her chance to get into his life for good. What she does not realize is that Edward knows his money is the only reason she always comes running whenever he calls. At this point, he could care less what she wants because he just needs his release.

"Tanya, I really only called you here for a quick fuck, so don't get any ideas," Edward tells her, setting the record straight from the get go.

"Well, then how do you want me?" Tanya is willing to do whatever he asks, hoping that he will see that she is worth keeping around.

Before Edward can say anything further, she gets on her knees and undoes his pants. His hard cock comes bouncing out and she takes him in her mouth. Running her tongue from his tip to his balls, she knows exactly how to please him. She hears him moan and keeps going.

"Fuck," is all Edward can say. He will never deny that he loves to have a woman's hot mouth wrapped around his hard cock. He closes his eyes, puts his hand on her head, setting the pace to fuck her mouth how he likes. Satisfaction is hitting him as he gets closer to cumming, when a pang of disgust hits him. Before he can react, his orgasm hits him hard, cumming down her throat, and pushing her off when he is done.

"What's the matter baby?" Tanya says, shocked at his actions.

"I'm not feeling it tonight. You can leave," he replies and waves her away.

Tanya is left in awe. She thought for sure that this time he would want her to stay. She leaves without looking back, finally knowing that he is not worth it.

Back at Rosalie's house, the three girls are comforting Bella, but she is anything but sad.

"I'm sorry, Rose, you were right today. I just couldn't handle hearing it," Bella apologizes.

"Are you kidding?" Rosalie looks at her. "Not that I wanted to see you with a black eye, but from what you said, he is worse off than you. I'm so proud of you."

The girls laugh, knowing James is a douche and finally got what he deserved.

"I know what you need, Bella, some ice cream and chocolate," Alice says as she heads to the kitchen.

"You girls are so awesome. I love you," Bella says.

"We know," both girls reply, causing all three to start to laugh.

"Well, there is no ice cream, but I found some alcohol," Alice states. "Shots anyone?"

"Bring it on," Bella responds, knowing right now a drink is exactly what she needs.

The next day, the guys meet up for breakfast. They eat and talk about the market. Emmett learned quickly where to invest his money from Edward and Jasper. Emmett has made a small fortune, but still works on the side just for fun.

"Dude, did you see his face when he opened the door? It was classic." Emmett states.

The guys are laughing when Jasper's phone rings.

"Hello, my love. How are you this morning?" Jasper says.

"Ugh…hung over, we had too many drinks last night," Alice whispers. Her head is pounding and the other girls are complaining she is too loud.

"Well, what are you ladies going to do today?" Jasper laughs.

"We are going to the spa for girl time, plus Rosalie is getting married in a few days," Alice replies.

"Okay, you have fun. How is Bella doing?" Jasper inquires. Now Emmett is listening to make sure his sister is okay.

"She is doing well, still a little shaken," Alice tells him.

Everyone is in good spirits. Jasper can hear Bella and Rosalie laughing.

"Well, sweetie, I need to go. Have a good time with the girls. I will see you later. Love you," Jasper starts to hang up.

Right before he disconnects the call, he hears his name, "Jasper you tell my fiancé he better be good and for him to be ready for me when he gets home." Jasper laughs and looks at Emmett who is grinning from ear to ear. "Ugh, Rose that is gross," Bella shouts causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright, can you two get your balls back so we can go do something that doesn't involve women?" Edward interrupts.

"What the hell, man? Why are you so sour today?" Emmett asks. "Not getting enough from your women these days?"

"If you call the random girl that wants to see my bank account instead of me getting some, then yes I have plenty of that. I'm just tired of that shit. I want to find someone that actually likes me, not my wallet." Both Emmett and Jasper stare at their friend.

"What?" Edward says. "Let's get the hell out of here before this turns into a 'let's share our feelings' moment."

As the guys are driving down the road, Edward is staring out of the window when he sees _her_, the woman that will change his life forever. Edward watches and she is breathtaking. He knows that he must meet her somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think. I would love to hear from you. <strong>

**You can PM or Review. I'm on Twitter: masenjar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone. Here is Chapter 4. **

**SM owns her story, I just have fun with the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bella waits for her friends on the sidewalk in front of Exhale Midtown as a car passes by. She notices it is Jaspers car and recognizes her brother and another man looking out of the window. Quickly looking away, she catches a glimpse of the person that will stay in her mind forever.<p>

"Hey, I just saw Jasper drive by," She says to her friends, holding the door open for them as they step out of a cab at the curb. "Who is he with besides my brother?" Bella tries to sound nonchalant with her question.

"Oh, that's Edward, Jasper's cousin. They're supposed to be getting their tuxes fitted today and whatever else male bonding includes," Alice responds.

"Edward? Have we met before? I don't remember his face." She searches her memory, trying to remember.

"I don't know, he usually keeps to himself or is busy with whatever conquest he has at the time. He's in the wedding so you'll get to meet him at the rehearsal dinner," Alice explains.

Bella thinks that there is no way she is ready to get involved with someone new. Even though he's a friend of the group, she wants to experience her new found single life.

Edward is in the dressing room putting the tux on when her face flashes in his mind. She is lingering in his thoughts even though they have never met. He finds himself becoming aroused, lost in his fantasies when there is a knock on the door.

"Damn," Edward mutters.

"Hey man, you okay in there? It's taking you forever to get dressed," Emmett remarks.

"Yeah..uh..give me a minute," he answers in a panic.

"Alright, but my sister takes less time to get ready," Emmett taunts him.

"Fuck off, man," he yells back.

Edward looks at himself in the mirror and tries to get rid of his massive hard on. By thinking about baseball and conversations with his mom and grandmother, his cock finally begins to relax enough to get the fitting done.

After the fitting and lunch, the guys make plans to golf in the morning and go their separate ways. Edward goes home, gets into the shower with hopes of getting rid of the built up tension in his body. As he starts to think about the mystery woman again, he immediately becomes rock hard. Taking his large, stiff cock in hand, he begins to stroke it slowly, playing with the tip where some pre-cum has formed, imagining _her _hand stroking him. His groans of delight grow louder as he continues to pleasure himself with more speed, feeling his climax grow. With one final stroke, Edward cums all over his hand and the shower wall. He feels better, but still empty inside, and gets into a cold bed where sleep never comes.

Bella gets back from the spa with the girls, feeling like a new woman. She has been plucked, waxed, rubbed, and polished all over, making her feel relaxed and happy. But one person is on her mind.

The night of the dress rehearsal everyone is buzzing with excitement. Bella is in her own world wondering what Edward is like and she doesn't notice when the guys arrive at the house. Alice and Rosalie greet them, while Bella finishes up in the bathroom. Walking down the stairs, time stands still as Edward comes into view, causing her to trip on the stairs. Before anyone could think, unknown masculine hands reach out to catch her before anything other than her feet could meet the floor.

"Thank you for-," Bella stops talking when she sees who has helped her regain her balance. As she looks deep into his forest green eyes, she can't help but become mesmerized in their depth.

"It's you," Edward barely gets out. Too stunned by the woman in front of him, he realizes that she is the woman from the sidewalk earlier in the week. To make matters worse, she is his best friend's sister. Before thinking, he brusquely turns from her walks away.

Edward stops in front of Alice and Rosalie, looking awkwardly back and forth between the two women and Bella. "I'll meet you at the hotel. I need to…um, yeah…see you there." He scratches the back of his neck, trying to get out of there with no questions asked.

Everyone looks at him, not understanding why he abruptly leaves, figuring it is just Edward, so no one asks questions.

Bella is frozen in place, feeling the burn that is left from Edward's touch and trying to figure out how she feels. Scared, intrigued, nervous, and aroused all at the same time, these sudden emotions make her realize something is there between them. Stunned by his reaction to her, she thinks something is wrong with her appearance. Running quickly into the closest bathroom, she does an all around check finding everything to be in place. Edward's reaction to her remains a mystery, one that she is not sure she wants to find out.

Edward paces outside of the hotel by his car for a while. His fingers are in his hair, causing it to go every which way. He can't believe the mystery woman is Bella. When he touched her, he felt something spark inside of him. Right then, he remembers looking into her chocolate brown eyes and being lost, deciding to be a gentleman and try not to pursue Bella.

"Bella, is everything okay? You're looking a little uneasy." Alice takes Bella aside.

"He touched me and-," she couldn't finish her sentence, still in disbelief of her feelings. This isn't one of Bella's best ideas, just getting out of a bad relationship and already thinking about another man.

"Bella, are you talking about Edward? What did he do?" Alice worries about her friend. Rosalie joins them to make sure everything is alright.

"No, when I tripped on the stairs he caught me before I fell. When he touched my skin, it was like an electric current shot through us." Bella blushed. Rosalie and Alice just look at each other with understanding.

"So what's wrong with that? He's hot and single," Rosalie tells her friend.

"Rose, I can't do that. I just got out of a relationship with one bad guy. Besides, from what everyone says about Edward, I'm not sure he is what I am looking for," she points out.

"Well, you could always, _you know_," Alice says suggestively.

"ALICE! Don't even say it. I won't just fool around with him and act like it is okay. I have been with one man in my whole life and look where it got me," she says.

"Alright, Bella. Let's go before Rose gets pissed that we aren't on time." Alice laughs.

"That's right, bitches. Get a move on, I have a wedding rehearsal to get to," she tells them. The three girls hug and head to the car.

"Edward, what the hell happened back at the house?" Emmett asks.

"Nothing, I just needed to get some fresh air. All the romance was killing me," he says, trying to blow off his friend.

"Bullshit, man. I saw the way you looked at my sister," Emmett calls Edward out.

"She is a beautiful woman, why wouldn't I look at her?" Before Edward could finish his defense, another car pulls up.

At this time, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella join the men for the rehearsal. Edward is safe from having to explain why he was checking out Bella to her brother.

At dinner, Bella finds herself sitting next to Edward. Her body is humming and she wonders what it is about the man next to her that causes such a reaction.

Edward is trying to resist touching her leg. He is so overcome with his attraction that he is going insane next to her. While standing outside on the deck after dinner, Bella realizes the alcohol is kicking in and making her feel relaxed. Edward sees her alone and takes this time to officially introduce himself.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Bella slightly startles and smiles at the man next to her.

"Yes, it is. I love this time of year," she replies.

Edward is standing next to Bella when music begins to play. "May I have this dance?" he says as he offers her his hand.

"Yes, you may," she replies and takes his hand in hers, not knowing if this is right or wrong, but not really caring at the moment.

They hold each other, dancing like they have been together for years. In this moment, no one exists and Edward is struck with the familiar pang. This time it does not cause him pain, but puts him at ease. Edward finally realizes what he is missing. The someone that could love him for who he is inside, not for his money, is in his arms right now. The dance continues with small conversation, but she did not ask him once about his family or how many millions he had.

Bella closes her eyes and enjoys the moment, trying to figure out why she is feeling like she is meant to be in his arms. She thinks for a minute that this is probably how he gets all of his women. But he feels really good and she is enjoying her time with him, so she decides to relish their time together. As the song comes to a close, Edward places his hands on both sides of Bella's face. Looking into her eyes, he goes to kiss her cheek, but without warning Bella turns and their lips meet. As they kiss, he is overcome with desire and kisses her back deeply.

"I want you," Edward whispers.

"Okay," Bella replies.

Both wanting to leave, they hurry to Edward's car, not wanting to be stopped by one of their friends. Bella has a moment of hesitation, but then snaps out of it when they reach Edward's car. They arrive at Edward's house where he leads her into the living room, starts a fire and then asks if she wants anything to drink. She walks over to, him, throwing all caution to the wind and pulls him to her. They stood so close that she can feel the electric current between them. Before she could blink, he was kissing her again.

"You are so beautiful," Edward says against her lips.

Bella groans. She begins to unbutton his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. He stands before her with only his pants on, deciding she needs her shirt off too. He gently takes her shirt off, then takes in the sight before him. He kisses her again, guiding her to the couch and gently pushes her down to the sitting position. He kneels in front of her and gently traces his hands down her face, neck, shoulders, past her breasts, to her ribs.

Edward is in awe of the woman in front of him. He is feeling very turned on by this woman, only wanting to worship her body. He doesn't want to rush things or turn her into one of his conquests. At this point, he can tell she is aroused but he's torn by want and not sure it would be right to take advantage of her. Her body calls to him, so he continues his exploration of her.

Bella feels her panties become soaked and she rubs her legs together to get some kind of friction as his hands gently slide the cup of her bra down and his lips wrap around her pert nipple.

"Mmmm," Bella groans.

Edward continues, not leaving out the other breast he gently pulls down the other side of her bra and uses his fingers to play with that nipple. Bella is going into sensory overload – she never knew just a simple touch could make her feel like this. Moving her hand down his washboard chest to the small trail of hair that leads to the ultimate prize, she feels him tense and stop. She looks up to see him staring down at her with something in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think will happen now? Let me know what you think. :)<strong>

**Big kisses and hugs to my hmmille and Emily Masen being the best!**

**I'm on Twitter if you want to chat: masenjar**

**See you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All rights belong to S. Meyer. I get creative with her characters.**

* * *

><p>"Wh…What's wrong?" Bella asks.<p>

"I can't do this, not to you," Edward replies.

He realizes that he wants to experience more with Bella. There is a need to move slowly, to actually try to build some type of relationship with her, and not turn what they have into a random fuck. Edward stands, taking steps to move away from her.

Bella sits there mortified, trying to hold back her emotions, but fails and a traitorous tear falls down her cheek. She can't believe what is happening- he is the type of guy that uses women- this time it just won't be her. Feeling sick from his actions, she frantically fixes her bra and searches for her shirt.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Edward stands there holding her shirt, with sadness in his face. "Please don't cry. You misunderstand what I meant," he pleads with her.

"How can I misunderstand you? It's clear you don't want me." The anger starts to take over the shame, stemming the flow of tears.

"Bella, please sit and let me explain," Edward states gently, with the hope that she will listen.

"No, I prefer to stand," she stubbornly says.

"Fine, have it your way. This isn't because I don't want to be with you, it's that I can't do to you what I have done to so many women. I don't want for you to be a quick fuck, I want to get to know you first." At this point, Edward looks Bella right in the eyes. She sits down to process everything he's just said.

"Why change now? Why not just take what you want? What if I don't want more than for you to just fuck me and leave?" Bella snaps back, out of breathe from her rant.

"Because, you are better than that, I want to get to know you for who you are. You have to understand, Bella," he pleads. "I am _Edward Cullen_. My name is at the tip of everyone's tongue because of my net worth, not because of who I am as a person. No one ever sees past my wealth, especially women. You are the first woman that has looked at me and seen _me,_ not what you could gain from being with me."

Bella looks at him, understanding what he's saying and realizes there's more than just a good looking man in front of her.

"Edward, I just got out of a relationship with a man that didn't make me feel an ounce of what I felt when you touched my hand. I don't ever want to feel that emptiness again and I want to get to know you as well. I guess, I just thought I would try to be wild and crazy and live in the moment for once."

He smiles at her confession. "I understand, Bella, and I am nothing like that piece of shit..."

"Wait, what are you talking about? How do you know -" she begins but he holds up his hand.

"Unfortunately, I know him two ways. First, he used to work for one of my companies, but I didn't personally know him. Second, from when Emmett called me for help with a visit to James' house."

She stands with the shock of what he just said. "Bella, say something."

"You knew about me this whole time? You've known my brother until now and…why?" Bella tries to relay what is going through her mind.

"Bella, I knew _of you_. I knew Emmett had a sister but I never met you because I was always busy. If I would have known what a wonderful person you are, I would not have waited this long to talk to you. I saw you the other day when you were standing outside of Exhale Midtown. As we drove by, I looked out the window and saw the most amazing woman I have ever seen. If the car wasn't moving, I might have jumped out. I never thought in a million years it would be you."

Tears come to her eyes, not because she is hurt, but for the sole reason that he called her amazing. For a moment, she thinks that maybe she can experience love with someone. She takes a deep breath and wipes away her tears.

"I saw you too. I didn't know who was in the car with my brother and Jasper, so I asked Alice and she told me about you. I apologize if I gave you the wrong impression, I'm not really the type of girl that just throws herself at a man." A small smile comes across Bella's face.

Edward kneels in front of her. "Bella, I would like to do this right, but I have to say I am very attracted to you and don't know how long I can keep from wanting to be with you." Bella can see the lust in Edwards's eyes, and understanding his declaration, she reflects the same desires.

"Well, until that time comes, I would like to get to know you. Edward, if you wouldn't mind, would you take me back to Rose and Emmett's place?"

"Of course, but I think that Rose is staying with Alice tonight being that the wedding is tomorrow."

"Oh shit, I forgot. I need to call Alice and tell her that I need to grab my stuff and I'll be right over. May I use your phone?" Edward hands her his phone.

"Alice, it's Bella, I'm with Edward. Look, I forgot I was sleeping at your house and left my stuff at Rose's place."

"No worries, Bella, I grabbed your stuff figuring you'd forget. I know you don't have much so what you didn't have I went out and got for you. Just come by soon because we have to make sure the bride is all settled, _if you know what I mean_."

"Okay, I am leaving soon. Alice, thank you again. You're awesome. See you soon. Bye." With that, Bella hung up and gave the phone back to Edward.

"Edward, I want to thank you for the wonderful dance and for being _you_ tonight." Bella looks at him with wonder.

Edward is at a loss for words. No woman had ever appreciated anything he did, but all that is changing. He scratches the back of his neck and leaves to grab his keys. Bella and Edward drive quietly over to Alice's house. The silence is not awkward because they both know this is not a real goodbye.

"Thank you for the ride Edward. I will see you tomorrow," Bella says before she gets out of his car. Edward takes her hand gently and raises it to his lips. He places a gentle kiss on her hand.

"Tomorrow then." With that, Bella gets out of the car. She finds herself walking toward the house with a giant grin and a blush that will give her away.

"Bella, you better tell me right now what you did with Edward Cullen." Alice says, as Rosalie looks at Bella with encouraging eyes once she is safely inside the house.

"Nothing really happened. We shared a dance, a kiss, and then went back to his place to talk." Bella is hoping this will be enough information to tide her friends over.

"The hell you say. I know something went on, because when you came in, you were wearing a big smile; one I have never seen on you before. What gives?" Rosalie calls her out.

"Nothing, he said I am not like the other women and he wants to treat this situation differently. We want to learn about each other," Bella sighs.

"Well, I have to say that is not the normal _Edward Cullen_ way. This seems like a good thing," Alice remarked.

"I'm not going to put my eggs in one basket, but I feel like I am making the right choice by giving him a chance," she tells her friends.

The two girls smile and let her know that as long as she is happy, they are too. They indulge in a glass of wine before bed and enjoy the girl time they are having.

Edward is finally over at Emmett's house. He took his time to get there, trying to come up with a way to tell his best friend that he wants to date Bella.

"Well, it's about damn time you got here. You get caught up with one of your ladies?" Emmett waggles his brows and laughs.

"No, I was not. There is something I need to talk to you about." Emmett looks at him and has a sneaky suspicion something is not right.

"Okay, spit it out, man. What the hell is up with you?" Emmett is getting impatient and wants to know what Edward has to say.

Jasper walks into the room feeling the tension. "What's going on, not get any tonight?" Jasper jokes, when he sees his cousin's facial expression change.

"I need to talk to Emmett, but what the hell, sit down." All three men sit down, beers in hand, and prepare themselves for what is about to be said.

"I want to get to know Bella. We had a moment tonight and I want to experience more of that with her." First, silence falls upon the room. Then, Emmett begins to feel unsettled, full of questions.

"What did you do with my sister, man? She's not another one of your girls that you play with and discard when you're done. Have you already forgotten? She just got out of a shitty relationship and doesn't need that from you too." Emmett took a deep breath.

"I know, that's why I'm asking for your blessing. I don't want to use her and leave. I like her and think that I could fall in love with her."

Emmett and Jasper sit looking at each other stunned by Edwards's confession.

"Don't you get it? She's different, special," Edward said, hoping to get through to his friend.

Emmett opened his mouth to speak, but Edward put up his hand up to stop him.

"Look, I know you think I'm a dick to women, but she sees me for _me_. Who _I am_ means more to her than how many zeros are in my bank account." Edward is about to give up and leave the room.

"Alright man, but if you fuck this up, I will fuck _you_ up. She's my baby sister and I'm not going to put up with any bullshit from you or any man in her life." This is a warning for Edward and any other man that messed with his sister.

"Okay, if you ladies are done with your little moment, let's play some poker before Emmett has to get his beauty rest." Jasper teases.

The guys laugh, get some more bottles of beer and play poker for a few hours.

"If those guys show up late, I'm going to kill them." Rosalie is pacing at the hotel waiting to be told the guys have arrived.

"Relax, Rose, I just spoke to Jasper and he told me they're just around the corner, "Alice let her know.

"I will feel better when this is all over and I am married to Emmett," Rosalie said with a sigh.

"Alright ladies, I think it is time to toast the bride and my new sister." Bella comes out with three glasses of champagne.

"Hear, hear. I'm so happy to be a part of such an awesome family." Rosalie raises her glass and the ladies drink.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. Once Emmett and Rosalie were pronounced man and wife, everyone went to the ballroom for the reception. The toasts were made, dances were danced, and confetti was thrown.

"Good bye, have fun on your honeymoon. I will see you when you get back," Bella tells her brother and new sister.

Through the whole evening everything went well except for one thing; Edward is hardly seen by anyone. In fact, Bella can't recall seeing him since the ceremony. She walks around with Alice, making sure everything is taken care of. She decides to leave with Alice and Jasper, having given up on seeing the one person she wants to see.

_RING, RING, RING._

"Hello," Bella answers.

"Is this Bella?" the person replies.

"Yes, who's this?" Bella asks.

Click.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Reviews are golden so please leave some. <strong>

**Shout out to my girls Emily-Masen and hmmille. You ladies are awesome.**

**Come over to twitter and say hello. masenjar**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there. Here is Chapter 6. What is going to happen next? Let's find out.**

**Everything belongs to the amazing S.M., her characters just get moved around in my imagination.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few weeks later…<strong>_

_BANG, BANG, BANG._

"Hey, man, where you been?" Jasper asks Edward when he opens the door.

"Around, why?" Edward comes off on edge.

Jasper can tell that Edward is a little bad-tempered. He sees that something is weighing on his mind.

"Come in, let's go into my study." Edward looks at Jasper before he speaks.

"Where's Bella?" Edward looks around, wondering where she is.

"She's staying in the guest house, which is beside the point. Is there something wrong with you or the business?" Jasper tries to figure out what is going on.

"No, everything is fine. I just need to talk to her." With that Edward steps away, heading towards the guest house.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

"Coming," Bella yells while heading towards the door, wearing her pajamas, thinking it is Alice. She opens the door and stands in shock.

"Hi, may I come in?" Edward asks quietly while he looks at Bella.

"Sure, come in." Confused, she blurts out the first thing she that comes to mind. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you for a couple of days," Bella says, arms crossed.

"I have a confession to make, Bella. I can't be near you without wanting to tear your clothes off." Her eyebrow raises and a slight smile forms on her lips.

"I've tried to be a gentleman and not push you. I've been thinking, and I want to take you away from here for a couple of days. Will you come with me?" Edward is rubbing the back of his neck and anxiously looking at Bella through his eyelashes.

"Where do you want to take me? What about my work?" Bella is trying to find an excuse not to go with Edward.

"To my family's island. If you want, you can bring your work with you. I have everything you would need to communicate with the office, if you need to," Edward answers, knowing Bella is fishing for an excuse to not go.

"Your family's island? I wish I could, but I said I would be here while Jasper and Alice go on their second honeymoon. Plus, I need to look into buying things for this place, since I will be staying here for a while." Bella's internally kicking herself, trying to tell her brain to shut up and just say yes.

Before, she has chance to say or do anything else, Edward takes her hand and pulls her toward him. He looks deep into her eyes and lightly kisses her lips. Bella turns to mush and he can feel her relax in his arms.

"Will you come away with me?" Edward asks again.

"Yes, I'll join you." Bella's doing the happy dance inside her mind, because she will be spending time with Edward alone.

A thought suddenly strikes her. "Wait, I don't have anything to wear besides what I've borrowed from Rose." Bella begins to feel a little upset, overcome with panic.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you have everything you will possibly need. Please be ready by eight tomorrow morning, I'll be here to pick you up." Edward kisses her once more and begins to leave.

"Wait, will you stay?" Bella asks, looking up at him. Little does she know, Edward is a sucker for her look. This one he has a hard time saying no to.

"I can't tonight. Besides, I'm trying to be good." Edward holds her face in his hands and gently caresses her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I never said you had to be good." Bella knows she is crossing the line, but she doesn't care at this point.

Edward hears what she says and even though his mind says not to rush things, his body has different plans. He takes her and pushes her against the wall. His hands freely roam all over her, touching everywhere at once.

"So beautiful," Edward says between kisses.

Chills run through her just from his words. She enjoys his kisses and he starts lifting up her shirt. Bella gasps, feeling his fingers on her bare stomach. Once her shirt is off, he sees her bare breasts and his mouth begins to water. A slight blush covers her cheeks.

"Bella, you're perfect," Edward compliments her, his voice full of desire.

Edward kisses her behind the ear and works his way down her neck. While his lips are working, his hands are massaging her breasts and playing with her already hard nipples. Edward leans down and wraps his lips around her nipple, teasing the peak with his tongue. Edward's hands move down her stomach to the waistline of her pants.

This elicits a moan from Bella. "Mmm, Edward."

As his name falls from her lips, the bulge in his pants becomes massive. Feeling his arousal pushed up against her, Bella's hand begins to rub where he is throbbing.

"Fuck, that feels good," Edward groans out.

"Well, well, Mr. Cullen. Is that for me?" Bella says seductively. She shocks herself with her words, but keeps going.

"It's all for you," Edward says, flashing a sexy smile.

As Bella continues to massage him, she decides she wants his pants off. She goes to unzip his pants and realizes there is nothing underneath.

"Going commando? Expecting to get lucky?" Bella teases.

"No, but right now my chances are looking good," Edward replies as he nips at her skin.

As she pushes his pants down, Edward's hard cock bounces out, standing at attention. Bella surrounds the hard shaft and begins to stroke him gently. Her panties dampen with her arousal, causing her to blurt out the first thing she thinks of.

"I want you inside me," Bella tells him.

"Not yet." He moves her hand off his cock. "Let me make you feel good first."

Edward wants Bella to enjoy this moment as much as he is.

Edward takes her pants off and leaves Bella only in her boy short underwear. He can see that they are soaked and he grows harder than ever before. He places his hands on either side of her underwear and pulls them down. Now Bella is standing before him as naked as he is. He stands back up and begins to kiss her with all of his desire.

"Edward, touch me, please." Bella can't contain it anymore.

Edward's fingers reach her wet folds, finding their way to her sweet spot, when there is a knock at the door.

"Fuck, you have to be kidding me," Bella says in frustration.

Edward quickly finds her shirt and pants, handing them to her then runs to the bathroom.

Bella throws her clothes on quickly then answers the door.

"Hey there, Alice," Bella tries to say calmly.

"I just came to check on you. Jasper said that Edward was out here-."Alice can see her friend is flustered. "Are you okay Bella?"

"Oh, yeah, everything is fine. He came to ask me to go away with him for a few days." Bella is hoping to end this conversation quickly so she can get back to a naked Edward.

"He wants to take you away. Where? Oh, Bella, are you ready for this? If you aren't ready and he is pressuring you, I will kick his ass." Alice was little but she was feisty and was not willing to let her friend be hurt again.

"Calm down, Alice. I'm okay with it. We are going to his family's island. I know this is moving a little fast, but for once I want to experience the feelings I have when I'm with him for more than a moment." Bella is hoping her friend will back off.

"Okay. Well, as long as you're happy. So, where is he anyway?" she says, looking around the room. "His car is still out front so I know he's in here somewhere." Alice wiggles her eyebrows and smiles at Bella.

"He's using the bathroom before he leaves," Bella says, trying to sound convincing.

Alice just smiles at her friend and tells her good night.

"Sorry about that, Alice just worries." Bella walks back toward him and she can see his clothes are back on as he sits at the edge of the bed. He wraps his arms around her waist when approaches.

"I think I should go. I'll be here to pick you up in the morning." Edward kisses her gently and then leaves.

Bella watches him through her window until he is out of sight and then she tries to go to sleep.

Edward arrives at his house and as he steps in the front door, his phone rings.

"Hello."

"Hi," the voice answers.

"Hey there, sweetie. Where are you?" Edward inquires.

"The hotel. Will you come visit me? I really miss you."

"Yeah, give me a minute. I'll meet you in the lobby," he replies.

"Okay, see you soon. Love you." The person hangs up.

The next morning, Bella gets ready for Edward to arrive. She looks at the time and realizes that he is late. She goes up to the main house to see if anyone has heard from him.

"Alice, has Edward called this morning?" Bella asks.

"No, what time is he supposed to pick you up?" Alice replied.

Before Bella could respond, Edward pulls into the driveway. He knocks on the door and Jasper answers.

"Hey man, let me get her." Jasper lets Edward in and leaves to get Bella. "Bella, Edward is here," he calls to her.

"Thank you. See you later guys, have fun on your trip and I'll be here when you get back." Bella waves and heads for where Edward is waiting.

"Hello, beautiful. Sorry I was late, I slept later than I thought I would." Edward takes her hand and the small bag she has packed and walks toward the car.

Edward opens the door for Bella, she gets in, and then he takes her bag to the trunk. He climbs into the car and looks over at her.

"You're sure you want to do this?" He looks into her eyes, judging her mood.

"Yes, now let's get this show on the road, mister. I'm ready to relax," Bella tells him, looking right back into his eyes.

With that, Edward starts the car and pulls away from the house. Other than some music playing softly, there is dead silence throughout the car ride to the airport. Edward parks the car and they walk together to check in. Once finished, they pass through security and wait at their gate.

"So, what did you do after you left last night?" Bella inquires.

He briefly looks at her, hesitates, and then throws out a blanket answer. "Nothing really."

Before she was able to ask anything else, there was a loud voice on the intercom.

"_Mr. Edward Cullen, please come to the security area."_

Before he could move, his phone starts to ring. Bella tries not to be nosey and steals a quick glance at his phone. She is unable to clearly see a name, so she just sits back and begins to wonder what might be happening.

"Hello," he answers, beginning to walk toward the security desk.

Bella quickly follows, not understanding what is going on.

"I'm on my way there now. What's going on?" he begins to speak loudly.

Before Bella could ask him if everything is alright, he stops dead in his tracks and quickly turns toward her.

"I need to leave, there is an emergency," he says, responding coldly. "I will call a car to take you home."

"Why? Did something happen? I'll go with you if it will be easier," she says.

"No, this is none of your damn business." His voice is so loud, people turn to look at them.

Edward walks away and doesn't look back. Bella stands there in shock, refusing to believe that he could be so cold to her.

She yells back out of anger, "Fine, go ahead and be the ass everyone says you are. I can find my own way home."

Stopping once more, he turns and walks up to her, so close they are almost nose to nose. With fire in his eyes and poison in his voice he tells her, "You can go to hell with the rest of them. My life is nobody's damn business."

With that she begins to cry and takes off running away from him. He cares less at this moment; there are more pressing matters to deal with.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Can you figure out who or what the mystery is? Send me a PM or Review with your ideas.<strong>

**Just to let you know I will be on vacation this coming week so you will not see a post until Saturday or Sunday. Okay lovelies have a great weekend!**

**Come find me on Twitter: masenjar**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I got back from vacation earlier than I thought. I hope you are still with me on this journey. **

**I would like to give a shout out to EmilyMasen and hmmille for the awesome skills. You guys rock! **

**As always, everything belongs to S.M. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Edward speeds down the highway heading to where he needs to be. He calls the one person he can trust for help.<p>

"Hello," Jasper answers his phone.

"Hey man, I need you to meet me at the Waldorf. There's an emergency and Carlisle is waiting for us." Edward pulls up to the hotel as he explains the situation.

"Alright, I'll be there." With that, the two men hang up the phone.

"Alice, I need to leave for a while. There's a family emergency," Jasper says.

"Oh no, is everything okay?" she replies, her voice full of worry.

"I'm not sure yet. Edward needs me to meet him and Carlisle _right now_." Jasper kisses his wife goodbye, but before he makes it out of the door, there's a loud screech.

"Bella?" Her friend's name comes out as more of a question than a statement because she knows how Edward operates. "What about Bella?"

"As far as I know, she's not with him. I'll call you when I know more. Love you." With that Jasper is out of the door and on his way to the hotel.

A few minutes later, Jasper pulls up to the Waldorf, gets out of his car and hands the keys to the valet. He goes to the front desk and asks for Carlisle Cullen. The manager personally escorts Jasper up to the room where Edward and Carlisle are waiting.

"Hey there, Uncle. How's everything?"Jasper says in greeting.

"Not so good, I'm afraid. We have a situation on our hands and need to take care of it." At this point Jasper sits down and gives Carlisle the floor.

"This is bullshit. Why are we just sitting here? I need to be with her," Edward says, angry and unsettled.

"Calm down, Son. I want to be there just as much, but right now you need to stay calm for her sake," Carlisle says.

"Where is she?" Jasper inquires.

"She's with your Aunt at the hospital having some x-rays before anything can be determined." The doctor side of Carlisle is now kicking in.

"I'm going to call Alice to let her know what is going on. I will be a minute then we can leave if you would like." Jasper walks into the next room to make his call.

A taxi pulls up in front of Jasper and Alice's house. Bella gets out and heads toward the guest house. She is hoping to avoid her friend because she doesn't want to explain anything right now. She mercifully makes it through the door and goes straight to her bedroom. Sinking into the pillow she cries, tears coming down in a constant flow.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

"Jasper, what's going on? Is everything okay? Do you know where Bella is? Did Edward hurt her? I'm going to kill him if he did," Alice rants.

"Hold on babe, one question at a time. No, it's not looking good right now, but that is to be expected. I haven't had the chance to ask Edward about Bella. Maybe she's in the guest house, you should check to make sure." Jasper sees his uncle and cousin get ready to leave.

"Okay, Jasper, I will keep an eye out for Bella. Please let me know if I can do anything to help. I love you," Alice says sweetly.

"Love you too, my dear." Jasper hangs up the phone.

Alice decides to take a look in the guest house, just in case Bella has come home. She knocks quietly, and when she doesn't hear anything she tries the door. Stepping into the guest house, she hears her friend crying in the other room. She makes her way to into the bedroom and lays down next to her friend, wrapping her arm around her for comfort.

"Oh, Alice, I'm so stupid. I should have listened to everyone when they said he was not a good person." Bella begins to cry again.

"Shhhh, sweetie it's okay. You don't have to explain anything right now. Just cry it out. I'll be here when you're ready to talk." Alice hands Bella some tissues and goes back to comforting her.

Bella eventually falls asleep, giving Alice a chance to call Jasper. After checking in with him, she decides to go make some tea for Bella.

Jasper decides to call his cousin out. "Edward, what the hell happened with Bella?"

"Nothing. She didn't know how to mind her own business. I don't need that shit right now," he replies.

"Have you lost your fucking mind? She is exactly what you need. You're such an idiot." Jasper is trying not to completely lose his temper.

"Fuck you, man. You don't know what I need." Edward steps up to Jasper.

"Both of you stop. There are more important things to argue over." Esme steps between them.

"Sorry, Aunt Esme. Edward here seems to think that it's okay to stomp all over the one girl that loves -." Jasper gets quiet really quickly when he realizes what he is saying.

"What did you say?" Edward and Esme say at the same time.

"She loves you. She has since Emmett and Rose's wedding. Any fool can see that." Jasper sits down, not sure what to do next.

"Edward, did you treat the woman that loves you badly? Have I taught you nothing?" Esme reprimands him.

"Mom, she was in my business. I don't like people knowing my shit," Edward says.

Esme's motherly side comes out. "Watch your language. I can't believe you."

"Sorry, mom. There was an emergency and I didn't want to have to deal with her too. I have more important things to deal with," he tries to explain to her.

Overhearing what his son is saying, Carlisle decides to step in. "Son, there is nothing more important than the ones you love."

"Exactly, I-. " Edward begins to say, but Carlisle interrupts again.

"You need to take care of things the right way. I understand that right now you have things on your mind, but you are not helping either one of them by acting this way." Carlisle sees Edward take in his words.

"You may be right, but right now my place is here." Edward makes a stand.

"The least you can do is call her," Jasper suggests.

Bella is finally able to get up. She has cried herself out and decides to find her friend. Standing up, she walks through the guest house when she sees Alice watching television in the living room.

"Alice, why me? What the hell did I do to deserve this shit?" Bella begins spilling her thoughts.

"Sweetie, this is what being in love is all about." Alice turns and smiles at her friend.

"In love, ha," she scoffs. " Edward loves himself, not me."

"Don't be too quick to judge. He's a complicated man. I watch when you are around each other; there is no denying how you feel," Alice states simply.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

Bella looks over at her phone. She sees the name flashing on the screen and turns back to Alice.

"Are you going to answer your phone?" Alice asks.

"No, it's Edward. I don't want to talk with him and risk getting _Caller VD_." Quickly, Bella turns her phone off so she doesn't have to deal with it.

"Good, he deserves to sweat it out since he treated you so badly. No one makes my friend cry." Alice begins to get feisty, causing Bella to laugh.

"Calm down, the phone is off now. It's not like he cares enough to come here in person." Bella sighs and sits back down by her friend.

After trying to call Bella several times, Edward gives up. He decides that his life is better off without her. Suddenly, he feels the pang in his chest and realizes he's not better off without her.

"Mr. Cullen, you may see the patient now," a nurse says, breaking through Edward's thoughts.

"Thank you," he responds.

Before Edward enters the room, he receives a text message from Alice.

_Give it some time. She loves you just as much as you love her. Take Care.-A_

After reading the message, Edward pockets his phone and goes into the room.

Later that night, Bella and Alice are watching a movie when Jasper comes home. He greets them, then politely excuses himself. Once the movie is over the girls clean up their mess.

"I was thinking, Alice," Bella starts. "I'm going to start looking for a job so I can get out on my own. Both situations, the one with James and the other with Edward, have made me realize that I need some time on my own to grow." Bella finishes cleaning up whiles Alice processes this new information.

"I think that is a great idea. Please don't think you are a burden to us because you're not. I'll support you no matter what you do." Alice walks over to give her a hug.

Before the two girls could say good night, Jasper comes flying down the stairs.

"She's awake! Edward wants us to come down to the hospital. She will need her family right now," He says as he grabs his keys.

" She? Family? What the hell is going on?" Bella's eyes are filled with hurt and anger.

"You will need to ask Edward, it is not my place to discuss his personal life." Jasper walks away from her, hoping this is the end of the conversation.

"You know what, Jasper? You can tell him to go to hell and don't bother calling me. He can have her and his family without me standing in the way," she spat with venom. "You can also stay away from me. _You're_ just as bad as he is."

"Bella, stop. Jasper is trying to help his family and he's right Edward, should really explain the situation." Looking at her friend, Bella is in shock.

"Alice, how can you-?" Before she can finish speaking, Alice interrupts.

"I'm not taking sides here. Jasper is my husband, I may not always agree with him, but I do need to stand by him."

With grudging understanding in her eyes, Bella turns to Alice, gives her a hug, tells her she loves her, and then leaves. She makes her way out to the guest house and packs the small amount of things she has and calls a cab. As the cab pulls away from the curb, she knows there is only one place for her to go. She picks up her phone, dials it, and after two rings the phone picks up.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Jacob."

* * *

><p><strong>So you still with me? You ready for some more action? Hang in there it's coming down the road. <strong>

**Don't forget to let me know what you think! I would love to hear from you!**

**Come over to Twitter: masenjar**

**Have a great week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Hope you are still with me. There are some interesting things going on this week. Please let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Enjoy the story, I will see you at the bottom.**

**As always Stephanie M. owns it, I don't.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jake. How are you these days?" Bella asks.<p>

"I'm great. What's wrong?" Jake asks, suspicious of the random phone call.

"Nothing, I just need a friend right now and thought of you." Hearing this made him feel good for a minute.

"Okay, will you be stopping by for a visit?"

Bella is hesitant in asking, but knows she has no other choice. "Actually, I need a please to stay for a couple of days."

Jake can tell from the tone of her voice that something is not quite right. "Alright, but as soon as you get here you need to tell me what is going on."

Bella relays her destination to the cab driver, then sits back waiting to be able to let go. She arrives at his house, pays the cabbie, and heads to the front door.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

The door opens, Bella is about to run into her friends' arms when she realizes it's not her friend.

"Um, I'm here to see Jacob," Bella chokes out.

"You must be Bella. Come in, Jake is just cleaning up real quick." The mystery woman moves out of the way to let her pass."I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Kate," she informs her.

"Nice to meet you." Bella smiles at the girl and continues, "How long have you and Jake known each other?"

Right before Kate could say anything, Jacob enters the room. He walks over to Kate, wraps his arms around her waist, and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey there, Bells. I see you've met my girl Kate," Jake says.

"Yes, she was about to tell me how long you have been together." Bella can't help but smile at her friend.

"Well, she has put up with my sorry ass for three years," he tells her with all the love in his heart.

"That's great. I'm happy for you two. I don't mean to barge in here but I need a place to go." Bella felt like she is intruding on the happy couple, beginning to think a hotel is a better choice.

"Nonsense, we love having guests." Kate took off for the kitchen to get some drinks and snacks for their guest.

"She's really nice, Jake." Bella can't help but admit that she likes Kate.

"Thank you, sweet cheeks. Now let's sit down and you can explain to me why you are here." Jake leads her into the living room and sits down next to her.

"It's really complicated." Before she could go on Jake gave her the look that says, "Try me."

Bella begins telling Jake about the James situation. The information is making him uncomfortable, but he realizes that her brother wouldn't let her be hurt. Next, she starts to tell him about Edward and how they met. She goes into detail about their time together and where it all left off.

"He's such a _money hugger_ and a complete ass. I can't believe I fell for his tricks," Bella spits out.

"Whoa, you just said he had an emergency. So what's the big deal?" She cocks an eyebrow and gives Jacob the death stare.

Jacob's nonchalant attitude is pissing her off more than she already is. She is quickly reconsidering staying with him.

"Jacob Black." At the sound of his name, both his and Bella's head turn toward the woman standing in the doorway. "If you ever pulled that shit with me, I would kick your ass."

"Okay, Bella, I'm sorry. So do you know what the emergency is?" Jake apologizes, hoping to soothe his friend.

"No, I won't take his calls. I'm not sure I want to hear the bullshit spill from his mouth," she says.

"Well sweetie, if it helps, it took forever to get this one to open up about anything personal. This may be the dilemma you are facing," Kate advises her.

"Thank you. I just really need a place to stay so I can clear my mind. Jasper and Alice will be leaving tomorrow for their trip. I don't really want to be left alone in case he comes by," she explains.

"No problem, you can take the guest room. If you need anything you just let me know and I will make sure you have it." Jake picks up her bag and takes it upstairs to the guest room.

On the other side of town, things are just as hectic. Edward is pacing the halls of the hospital with the hope that his girl will be released sooner rather than later. Jasper and Alice came for a visit, but left to get ready for their trip.

"Son, come sit down for a minute." Esme pats the chair next to her.

"Mom, how can this be happening? My world is in that room and I have another girl who hates me," Edward says, feeling nothing but defeat.

"I can't tell you what to feel, but I believe that we are brought certain people in our lives that help us through times of trouble. That is how I met your father. I think that you just need to open up that heart of yours and let her in." Esme rubs her son on the back as he leans over scrubbing his face.

"How can I do that? I don't know how to explain Maggie to her," Edward says quietly.

"Tell her the truth, that's how. If this girl loves you like Alice thinks she does, there won't be any problem when it comes to Maggie," Esme tells him.

Before the conversation could go any further, Carlisle comes out of Maggie's hospital room.

"She will be okay. She has a broken wrist and some scrapes, but overall she is good to go." Carlisle slips into doctor mode. "I suggest that you take her back to your place and let her sleep it off. She's a bit groggy from the pain medication they gave her."

"Alright, what do I need to sign to get her out of here?" Edward couldn't move fast enough.

The two men made their way over to the nurses' station to check Maggie out. Once all the papers were signed, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Maggie left the hospital. As soon as Edward shut the car door his phone beeps, alerting him to a text message.

_I don't know what you did to fuck up things with Bella. Fix it or I will! –J_

_You can't tell her anything. I need to deal with this on my own. –E_

_I will give you a couple of days, and then you need to explain who Maggie is to her. She is going insane over here. –J_

_She is with you? -E_

_I know what you are thinking, don't come here. She needs space to think as much as you do. –J_

_Take care of her. I need to get Maggie home safely. Thank you. –E_

_No problem. Tell Maggie I said hello and to get better.-J_

Edward put his phone away and started the car. Once everyone arrives at his house, they disperse to their rooms to get ready for bed. After Maggie and the rest of Edward's family are asleep, he goes downstairs to think. He sits at his piano and begins to play lightly.

"What's wrong with me?" Edward says to no one in particular.

After a few hours of brooding over his piano, he heads upstairs to bed. He finds no comfort while he lies there. Finally, he decides to get up and do something about his situation.

"Good morning, sunshine. You want some breakfast?" Jake says to Bella.

"Since when do you cook?" she asks with a giggle.

"Hey now, I can cook. I just never had the need to before." Jake puts the eggs in the pan to get them cooking. "Besides, Kate likes when I'm domestic."

A laugh rings out in the kitchen, one that is strong and from down deep in the stomach. "You sound like my brother. Rose has him cook all the meals during the weekend since she cooks all week."

"How are you feeling this morning?" Jake inquires sincerely.

"Better, I'm trying to decide if I over reacted yesterday or not." Bella grabs a glass of juice and sits down at the bar.

"Well, Bells, I think that you need to hear him out. I'm sure he has a good excuse for why he needed to be there for h-," Jake stops speaking immediately.

Bella looks toward her friend, "What do you mean her? I never said anything about a girl."

"Uh, well, I mean it has to be over another woman if he is getting upset." Jake is hoping she buys his quick excuse.

"Bullshit, Jacob. I can see it in your face. What aren't you telling me?" she asks.

There is nothing but silence between them. Kate walks into the kitchen and sees them staring at each other. Right away she knows that something is not right.

"Jake, just tell her already."

"Kate, I said I wouldn't."

"Aha, I knew it. You _are_ hiding something." At this point Bella is seething. "So help me, Jacob, you better tell me what you know."

Before Jacob could answer her, the doorbell rang and Kate left to answer it. As she came back into the kitchen she was holding a flower bouquet.

"Oh, babe you got my surprise. I love you." Jake is hoping to cover up so Bella doesn't ask questions.

"I love you too, but I know for a fact these are not for me." Kate levels Jacob with her words. "Bella, they are for you."

"Oh, maybe Alice sent them before they left for their trip." Bella grabs the card and looks at the message. "Holy Shit!"

Edward, never fell asleep during the night. When his guests came down for breakfast he is waiting for them.

"Morning, Edward. Sleep well?" Carlisle asks.

"No, I have a lot on my mind," Edward responds mechanically.

"She will understand. Just tell her." He pats his son on the back and walks over to the refrigerator.

"I know, I just need to make sure Maggie is okay first."

As if on cue, Maggie enters the kitchen and reacts when she hears her name. "What about me?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Just how much I love you." Edward goes over to her and hugs her tightly.

"Okay. I love you too," she says while he smothers her in his arms.

"I have taken care of saying sorry anyway," Edward says to his dad.

Right then his phone begins to ring. Without looking at the caller ID he picks it up on speaker.

"You have thirty seconds to explain yourself." Edward quickly realizes its Bella.

"I guess from this call you have the flowers."He is sweating bullets, not knowing what to do next.

"Who is she? That is all I need to know. Who is so important to cause you to treat me like this?"

Waiting to see if she's finished, he takes a breath and begins to speak.

"She's my daughter, Maggie."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Want more? <strong>

**Now for some pimping:**

**Two awesome stories are up for The Emerging Swan Award:**

**Push and Pull by hmmille**

**Hedone Ranch by JenJadeEyes**

**emergingswanawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com Just replace the word dot and vote!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. So here is the next chapter. I just want to let you know that there are only two more chapters after this one. I will be working on another story that will come out sometime soon. I hope you enjoy this and I will see you at the bottom.**

**BTW, SM owns the Twilight Masterpiece I just use her characters.**

* * *

><p>Bella sits in silence, not sure what to think about what Edward has just revealed over the phone.<p>

"Bella?" he asks.

"I'm here, just give me a minute." Bella takes a deep breath and holds it.

Waiting on the other side of the phone, Edward begins to get nervous. He's not sure how she'll react to the bombshell he just dropped.

"You have a daughter?" Bella is still in shock and is unable to think of anything else to say.

"Yes. I want to sit and explain everything to you, but I prefer for it to be in person. Will you meet me for coffee?" Edward's hoping that she'll accept his offer.

"Okay, but just coffee," Bella replies.

Edward tells her which coffee shop to meet him at and the phone call ends. Forgetting that his family is sitting in the same room, he turns around to three sets of eyes staring anxiously at him.

"What?" he asks.

"Are you sure about this?" Esme says.

"It's now or never. I really like her and don't have another choice if I want her back." Edward gets up and walks over to Maggie.

"Sweetie, I will be back in a little while. Why don't you go and pick out a movie, Grandpa will put it in for you." He leans over and kisses her forehead.

"Okay, Daddy." Maggie skips off to the living room to look for a movie.

"I think this is the best choice to make. Maggie will be fine and Bella will understand," Carlisle says.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll be back in a little while. If you need me, just call." Edward grabs his car keys and leaves.

Bella gets to the coffee shop before Edward. She sits down with her coffee and begins to read a book. Quickly getting lost in her reading, she startles when someone approaches.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" Edward asks.

"Sure," Bella replies with a nonchalant attitude. She doesn't want to show him how she really feels in his presence.

Edward sits down and takes a deep breath. He figures out what he wants to say and begins. "I'm sorry for my actions and words the other day. I shouldn't have treated you that way. You aren't just any woman off the street. I will be happy to tell you anything you want to know."

"Start at the beginning. I don't expect you to tell me everything, but please just explain. I'm tired of being left out of the loop. Everyone seems to know you, except for me." Bella sits back and takes a sip of her coffee waiting for his response.

"I met Angela in high school. We were in our senior year and in love. We planned to go to college together and we almost did. On our graduation day, she told me she was pregnant. She insisted that I go away to college and she would stay back and attend community college. I proposed to her before I left for college. Everything was going well with my classes and Angela's pregnancy. I had planned to fly home after my finals because the baby was due very soon. I was in the middle of one of my finals when my phone started to go off. I tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop. I finished the test and ran out of the class. I called my father, he told me I needed to come home because Angela was in labor. He arranged for me to fly on the family jet so I didn't have to wait for a regular flight. When I got to the hospital it was pure chaos. While I was flying home there had been an accident. Angela and her parents were hit by a semi. Her parents were dead on impact but Angela was still breathing." Edward pauses a minute to compose himself. He knows what comes next is not easy to talk about.

Before he could continue, he felt a small hand rest on his arm. He looks up into dark brown eyes that have tears flowing from them. He knows she has some idea of what is coming next.

"My dad came out to meet me, and he was covered in blood." Edward saw the shock in Bella's face, and at this point clarification was needed quickly. "He's a surgeon at Northwestern Memorial Hospital, in Chicago." Bella's face registered this fact and she went back to listening.

"He took me to an empty exam room and sat me down. He told me about the accident and the damage it caused Angela. She was bleeding pretty badly but the baby was okay. He told me that she would not survive much longer but the baby was being delivered. I didn't know what to do, so I told my dad I wanted to see her. He gave me some scrubs to change into and let me into the operating room. She was laying there, her eyes empty while they took the baby from her. I gave her a kiss and told her I loved her. After that she was gone. I was in shock and couldn't move, the only thing that brought me back were the screams of my newborn daughter. I held her and promised her that no matter where I was or what I was doing, I would stop it all to be there for her." Edward stops, tears falling from his eyes as he mourns the loss of his first love and remembers the first time he held his daughter.

"I'm so sorry," Bella says softly. "I didn't know."

"No one did except for my family. Maggie has been staying with my parents because I was unable to keep my promise. I left before she turned one so I could finish college. I was unable to cope with being a parent, and I needed to get away. That is where I met your brother, who never once questioned me when I was quiet or moody. We just got along." Edward pauses again hoping that she will accept his explanation.

"Wait a minute, you said only your family knew. That explains Jasper, but what about Jake?" she asks.

"I thought you might ask that." Edward takes a minute to figure out the best way to explain this situation. "Jacob is technically family, his sister was Angela. No one outside of the family knew until the other night. I didn't want anyone to know what a horrible person I was, so I asked Jasper and Jacob to promise they would never tell a soul, not even their significant other. Alice knows now, only because she was at the hospital the other night."

"So you kept Maggie away from everyone because of your own personal demons?" Bella turns from sad to angry in seconds.

"No, there's more to the story. Please let me finish and then you can let me have it."

Bella sits back with her arms crossed defensively and looks at him, waiting for him to continue.

"After I graduated from college, I went back to Chicago. When I got there I was amazed at what I saw. Right in front of me was a beautiful little girl, who shined like her mother and had a temper like me. She was fighting with my father over what color crayon to use. From that moment forward, I knew that I would never leave her. Unfortunately, life has a way of creeping in. My uncle called me to take over the family businesses with my cousin. So I decided to move to New York and travel to Chicago as needed. My parents help raise her, but visit here once a month. Since that day I saw her arguing with my dad, I have kept my promise to her. So you see, the other day when I received the call that she was hurt my world shattered. All I saw was blood and my father telling me she was dying. I didn't think about the words that left my mouth or my actions at the time, and for that I'm deeply sorry." Edward sits back and waits for Bella to say what's on her mind.

"Is she okay now?" she asks.

"Yes, she tripped and fell. She has some scrapes and a broken wrist," Edward explains.

"Good to know." Bella doesn't know what else to say.

After a minute Edward decides to say something else. "I still want to get to know you, if that's okay. I know this is a lot to take in. Please take some time and let me know if you still want me around."

"It may take a bit," she says.

"I'll be here waiting no matter how long it takes."

Bella stands up, smiles at him, then leaves the coffee shop. She decides to take a walk around Central Park to digest everything. Pulling out her phone, Bella calls the one person that she needs to speak to.

"Hey there, Bells," Jacob greets her.

"Hey, Jake," Bella says softly.

"He told you, didn't he?" he inquires.

"Yes, I just don't understand one thing. How could you keep it a secret? I have known you since college, how did Edward never come up in conversation?" Bella can hear Jacob huffing in the background.

"Bella, I didn't hide it, I locked it away. When my parents and sister were killed I was lost. I chose to block out that part of my life. When Edward asked me to keep Maggie a secret, I agreed. I never thought about it at the time," Jake explains.

"Oh, Jake. I'm so sorry you had to keep this in," she says.

"It's okay, don't worry about me. I never missed out on Maggie's life, I just didn't share it with anyone. Don't be too hard on him, he was doing what he thought was right at the time. He may seem _reality challenged_ but inside he's a genuine guy," Jake says.

"I know, it's just a lot to deal with. I'll talk to you later."

She sits down on a bench and sees a father and daughter having a picnic. Her own memories flood through her mind. She knows there is only one thing to do. She sends a text message to Edward.

_Can you meet me in Central Park? –B_

_Yes. –E_

_I'm over by the water. –B_

Within minutes, Edward is jogging toward Bella. When he steps in front of her, she pats the seat next to her. He sits down, waiting for her to say something.

Without looking at him, she begins, "I never knew my mother. She was pregnant with me when she died. I never really noticed until one day that everyone had a mom and I didn't. My dad sat me down and told me what happened. She was shopping for groceries while my father took Emmett fishing. She was turning the corner when a man walked into the store and pointed a gun at the cashier. My mom moved to run and he shot her. The doctors were able to save me but not my mom. My dad blamed himself for not being there that day. He's my best friend along with Emmett. I never had anyone to call when I needed girl talk until I got to college. I met Rosalie and Alice and we clicked. It's still not the same. I would give anything to know her. I have pictures of her but I always feel like something is missing." She turns to look at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Bella I –" he began.

"I understand your struggle more than you know. I watched it eat my father alive for years. You are a great father even if you don't realize it. To be there for her even if you don't think it's right, it is. I'm sorry if I got in the way before, I now know the situation." Bella wipes her tears away and begins to get up.

"Wait." Edward grabs her hand and pulls her toward him. "I can't let you go. I want you in my life." He gently takes her face into his hands. "I can't believe I'm saying this. Bella Swan, I've fallen for you." He then leans in and kisses her chastely.

"Edward, how can you say that?" she asks.

"It was pointed out to me the other night in the hospital that I was an idiot, and that I was in love with you. I think I have been so blind to love since the thing with Angela that it took my family kicking my ass to figure it out." Once again he kisses her sweetly. "I'm in love with you."

At this moment, Bella wanted to shout from the roof tops that Edward Cullen loves her, but fear takes over. She is afraid what this means. She thought she was in love with James but realized it was not the real deal. What she feels for Edward goes much deeper, and she isn't sure if she should tell him.

"I can see you are over thinking what I just said. It's okay if you don't say it back. I just need you to know how I feel." He steps away to give her some space, nervously sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I want to get to know you more, I'm not saying I don't have feelings, I just need time to process everything." She leans up and kisses him, letting her lips linger on his for a minute. She steps back, smiles, and walks away.

_Take all the time you need, I'll be here waiting. –E_

After reading his message, she pockets her phone and goes home.

* * *

><p><strong>So how about that? I hope you enjoyed this confession, he needed to come clean and stop hiding everything. Hope you all have a great weekend!<strong>

**Special thanks to my awesome support team EmilyMasen and hmmille. These ladies are rockstars!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! First I want to thank my wonderful support team of hmmille and EmilyMasen. These ladies rock!**

**After this there will be one more chapter and that will be it for the story. I will be working on some more stuff so don't worry I'm not going away. :)**

**Alright, you know the drill I'm not lucky enough to own Twilight the wonder S.M. does. Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Six months later…<strong>

"Please tell me you're going to call him. He's driving me crazy," Rosalie says.

"I will. He needs to be more patient," Bella replies.

"Okay, but please do it soon. Come get me when you're ready to leave." Rosalie leaves the room and her friend to her phone call.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"It's about time, you're the worst at being on time," Emmett complains.

"Shut up, I'm right on time— you're just impatient. I have the reservation set, just get everyone to the restaurant on time." He took her instructions and hung up the phone.

"Hey, Rose, you ready?" Bella called at the top of her lungs.

"In a minute," she yelled back.

Once the two girls had left the house, it didn't take long to get to the restaurant. The whole group is waiting for them out front.

Alice approaches them. "So, you gonna let him get some tonight? He seems like he could use it."

"Geeze, Alice. Can we make it through five minutes without you being lascivious?"

"Look— all I'm saying is it's been six months, and that man has done everything you ask. It's about time you gave in." Alice playfully pokes her friend in the side before they walk into the restaurant.

They are seated in a private room since they're there for a special celebration. After champagne is poured into each glass, Bella stands to make a toast.

"To the lovely Rosalie and my crazy ass brother, I'm so happy for you. I wish you nothing but the best with your new adventure. Let's hear it for the parents to be." Everyone raises their glasses and takes a drink.

As they eat dinner, Edward leans over and whispers in Bella's ear. Everyone around them is not sure what is going on but can tell she is blushing. Once desert is served, Rosalie and Emmett open gifts from their friends, and everyone starts to get up.

"Bella, will you let me drive you home?" Edward asks quietly.

She stands on her tip toes, licks her lips, and breathes in his scent. "Take me back to your place."

They immediately say goodbye to their friends and head for his car. With his hand on the small of her back, he leads her to the passenger side. He opens the door and she sits down inside, but before he can close it she grabs his shirt and pulls him down to her and lays a chaste but heated kiss on his lips. He smiles down at her then closes the door. As he walks around the car, he adjusts himself so he can sit down as comfortable as possible.

They arrive at Edward's home in record time. Once inside, Bella takes off running, stripping off her clothes as she goes. He follows after her, finding her in his room standing in nothing but a navy blue lacy bra and panties.

"Holy shit, Bella. You're gorgeous," he pants out.

She walks slowly to him and begins to unbutton his shirt. Once all the buttons are undone, she slowly slides his shirt off his shoulders. She runs her fingers over his defined chest, grazing his nipples and causing a grunt to escape from deep inside. He pushes her down on the bed, leans over her, and kisses her deeply. As the kiss grows, she can feel his arousal hard on her thigh, causing wetness to pool between her legs.

"Uh, Edward, I want you," she says seductively.

He kisses her on the lips, then her neck, slowly moving down to her breasts. He reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, freeing her naked skin to his eyes.

"So perfect," he rasps as he leans down to take one hard nipple in his mouth while teasing the other with his fingers.

"Oh God," she gasps as she runs her fingers through his hair, holding his face into her. He lets go with a loud pop and looks her in the eyes. He can see the lust burning in her eyes and he continues. Moving his mouth south, he kisses her stomach, dips his tongue into her navel, and then kisses right above her panty line.

"Bella?" he asks making sure she's okay with this.

"Yes, more please," she breaths out.

He removes her underwear and takes in her naked form before him. Unable to take the constriction in his pants, he removes them quickly along with his boxers. He kneels in front of her and begins to kiss up the inside of her thigh, alternating sides. Once he reaches her wet center, he runs the flat of his tongue all the way up her pussy. He then begins to flick her clit, causing her moans to become louder.

"Edward," is all she can get out.

Hearing his name on her lips like that causes his dick to twitch with excitement. He continues to lap up her juices when he inserts two fingers into her aching center. Moving both his fingers and tongue, he brings her to the edge and stops.

"Wait, don't stop," she says in a panic.

He chuckles, "Baby, I'm not going to stop until you tell me to." He kisses her once more and lines himself up, then plunges deep inside of her. "Fuck me, you feel so good."

"You. I like you. Inside. Of. Me." This is all she can pant out before ecstasy takes her under.

The house is quiet with the exception of the grunts and moans coming from the two lovers. Edward keeps a steady rhythm, pushing Bella over the precipice.

"That's right, come for me," Bella screamed out in passion as her body clamped down on his cock. As she begins to come down, his orgasm hits him, causing her to go over the edge again. Edward collapses onto Bella, planting light kisses over her heart.

"You okay, Bella?" he asks.

"Are you serious with that question? Yes, I'm beyond okay." She lets out a laugh because both of them are still panting hard at this moment.

"Good." Edward moves himself off of her and pulls out, causing both of them to moan from the loss. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"What about Maggie? She arrives tomorrow morning," Bella points out.

"She won't be here until after ten. I will be happy to take you home before then if you want." Edward looks at her, hoping she will stay.

"Answer a question for me first," she says as she lies on his chest drawing circles with her fingertips.

"Anything."

"What am I to you?" He lets out a breath and thinks about his answer.

"What do you want to be? I love you. You've known this since I told you six months ago. Since you finally told me that you would give me a chance, I knew I had to show you how much I want you in my life. What you are to me is the only person I want in my life besides my daughter." He looks down and is unable to see her face, so he traces her cheeks until he reaches her chin and points her face toward him. He sees beauty, tears, and the biggest smile possible.

"You are so amazing. Over these last months, I have been trying to figure out what my feelings for you really are. I may have known since the day you caught me falling down the stairs, but I know for sure now. I love you Edward Cullen w—" Before she could finish, he covers her mouth with his in a passionate kiss.

"Stay with me—not just tonight, but move in with me. I know this is fast, but I don't see me living another day without you here in my life."

"Yes, but only after I meet Maggie and she is okay with this situation. She is more important and I will not be the one to come between you two."

"Done. After I take you back to the guest house, I'll have my dad meet me at Maggie's favorite breakfast place and I'll talk to her. Afterward, I'll call you." He pulls her up to him and kisses her lips while his hands begin to wander.

As their passion begins to reignite, Bella simply whispers, "Edward, I _need_ you."

The next day, Edward meets his dad and Maggie at the Bluebird Sky. He sits down with them and they order breakfast. He looks at his happy daughter and decides now is as good a time as any.

"Maggie?"

"Yeah, Daddy?"

"What do you think of me having another woman in my life? Like a girlfriend?"

"It's fine with me. I know you need to have someone in your life just like Grandpa has Grandma."

"You're right. Would you be upset if she lived with me?"

"Do I still get to stay with you when I visit?"

"Of course you do."

"Okay," Maggie answers simply and sips her orange juice.

He sits in awe of his daughter who is content and has no issues with the situation.

"Dad, after breakfast will you take Maggie back to the hotel? I need to pick up Bella and discuss her meeting my family."

"Sure, no problem. I will let your mother know what is going on." The conversation ends there when the food arrives. Breakfast finishes and they go in different directions.

"Bella, hurry up, it's only my parents and Maggie."

"Are you serious with that shit? Just your parents and Maggie? I can't show up looking like I was just ravished by their son."

"You look fine. Besides, I like the way you look after we make love."

"Look mister, I'm not going to give a bad first impression. Anyway, I'm ready now."

The couple got into Edward's car and went to meet his family at the hotel. They arrive and walk inside just as a little girl comes barreling down the hallway and latches onto her father.

With a chuckle Edward looks at his daughter. "Bella, this is Maggie."

She squats down to Maggie's level and smiles at her. "Hello, I'm Bella. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Daddy," the little girl looks up at him, "is this your girlfriend?"

"Yes, she is sweetheart."

"Oh, okay. Hi, I'm Maggie. My grandparents are over there."

Bella stands back up and looks over to see two people standing next to each other. She walks over to them while Edward talks to Maggie.

"Hello, I'm Bel-… Isabella Swan."

"Nice to meet you dear, I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. We're very glad to finally meet you. Our son has not been this happy since Angela. Thank you."

Bella blushes not really knowing how to respond. "He makes me very happy too."

Edward and Maggie finally join the rest of the group, and they begin to make plans for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, what did you think?<strong>

**Happy Friday everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Everyone! So I know this is earlier than normal but this is the last chapter. I appreciate all you following this story. I am working on something new and will hopefully get it out to you soon! If you put me on author-alert you will be notified when the story is posted. **

**Once again thank you for all the work from my amazing prereader EmilyMasen and beta hmmille.**

** As always S.M. owns it, I just use her characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>A year later…<strong>

Bella stands in her closet, getting ready for work. She can't seem to find her skirt that she knows should be hanging somewhere in the walk-in closet.

"Edward, have you seen my black skirt?" Irritation flows through her question.

"You mean the skirt that you sent to the dry cleaner yesterday?" he says as he walks into the room.

"Ugh, I totally forgot. Oh well, I'll just have to wear my black pants."

Edward goes over and kisses her chastely, hoping to settle her. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too. But I wish I had my skirt." Relenting, she picks out the pants and puts them on.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll pick up the dry cleaning on my way home. All will be right with the world again." He kisses her once more and then walks out of the room, whistling as he disappears.

Bella watches him walk out and wonders why he's so chipper today. She finishes getting ready for work and then leaves, feeling like the day is going to be a crazy one.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello."

"Yes, is this Bella Swan?" a voice asks.

"It is. Who is this?" Her response is curt.

"This is Nancy, Mr. Cullen's secretary. He wants me to tell you that he will be late this evening, and to not worry about dinner."

"Thank you for letting me know. Bye." She hangs up, feeling like her day just couldn't get any worse. She had a long morning teaching, and now lunch is over and her afternoon is just beginning.

After work, Bella heads home, figuring she will just call for pizza or some Chinese for dinner. She's dreaming of a warm bubble bath and a glass of wine to complete her evening. There is a small light glowing in the front window when she arrives home. She figures Edward came home early and left the light on for her. When she walks in, there is a note next to the key bowl.

_To the love of my life,_

_I'm sorry that I'm not with you while you read this note. I was hoping to meet you at the door but this had to do instead. I have arranged for our favorite Chinese place to deliver dinner shortly after you come home. _

_I will be seeing you soon!_

_Love, _

_Edward_

Bella sighs. She can't believe how lucky she is to have such a wonderful man in her life. As she walks into the house to drop her stuff off, she sees something out of the corner of her eye—the dry cleaning. Edward had hung it on the door knob by the stairway instead of taking it upstairs. Before she's able to take it upstairs, the doorbell rings and the delivery man is outside with dinner. After getting the food and placing it in the kitchen, all she could think about was a nice, long, relaxing bath. She grabs her phone and shoots Edward a quick text.

_**Going to take a bath. Thank you for dinner. Love you, be safe. –B**_

_**Love you too. See you soon! –E**_

Bella looks at the message and thinks back to the letter he left her. She realizes that he's acting weird, but she decides there is no point asking about it until he gets home. She makes it to her room and lays the dry cleaning down on the bed. After separating what is his and hers, she begins to hang the items up. Once she finishes putting everything away, she heads for the bathroom.

After her bath, Bella dries off and slips her pajamas on. All she can think about is sleep. Before she climbs into bed, she sees something on the floor. It is a small black box, and her heart starts racing as she looks at it. Realizing it must have fallen out of the dry cleaning, she decides to go downstairs to wait for Edward to come home. As she starts down the steps, she realizes there are no lights on at all. At first, panic courses through her until she can see the faint glow of light. She gets to the bottom of the stairs and sees a trail of candles lighting the way to the living room. She follows into a room that is filled with flowers and candles. She is so taken back by what she sees that she does not realize she has company in the room.

"From the first time I saw you, I knew you were something special."

At this point, Bella turns, dropping the small box from the shock of seeing Edward kneeling off to her right. She gives him a small smile as tears begin to form.

"You have turned my life upside down and inside out. I'm thankful for everyday I get to wake up with you in my life. Isabella Swan, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

Bella looks at Edward with tears running down her face. She is so choked up she's not sure her voice will work. She takes a deep breath and looks into his eyes.

"Yes."

Edward stands up, grabs the box that has fallen, and opens it to show a beautiful ring. He slides it on her finger, then kisses the ring. Seeing tears flowing, he wipes away each tear as he takes her face into his hands, and kisses her with all his love.

In this moment, everything is perfect. It took time, but he finally got what he wanted—someone that loves him for who he is and not his status. And he loves her in return, with his whole heart. Bella realizes that she has everything she never knew she ever wanted. A fire is lit deep inside, and shines brighter everyday because she is with Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know this was a short ending. It needed to finish I really didn't see too much going on for these two. I hope you enjoyed my first story, I enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for my next story and I will see you soon. <strong>

**Come and drop me a note on Twitter-masenjar.**


End file.
